


Alexandra

by taries2016



Series: Alexandra [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, harry potters twin sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taries2016/pseuds/taries2016
Summary: Alex's life seemed all to normal, well normal for her. She grew up in a orphanage, her parents dyed when she was only one and the orphanage tells her that a man with many tattoos and long black hair dropped her and another girl named Katie at the orphanage. The man said that they weren't related only that he was her godfather. Her and Katie were always best friends since the begging. Life was the normal for Alex until her 11th birthday...
Series: Alexandra [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211342
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Alexandra! Get down here you have a guest!" Screamed one of the staff at my orphanage. If you don't know me, which you probably don't my name is Alexandra or Alex for short. My birthday is July 31st and today is my 11th birthday! My best friend is called Katie, we were dropped of here at the same time actually that's probably why we are so close. I still remember the date, it was the 31st October 1981. A man brought me and Katie here claiming to be Katie's dad and my godfather, lets just say we never heard from him again.

"I'm here ma'am," I say trying to catch my breath from running so far. I never get any guests, so this was really exciting for me. "Hello dear, my name is Minerva McGonagall," the women said in a humble Scottish voice. "Hello miss McGonagall," I say to be polite. The staff member pushed me slightly "It is ma'am you brat!" She said raising her hand. "I'm sorr-," I was shortly interrupted. "There will be no need, I find no disrespect in the way she addressed me," McGonagall said. I mouthed to her 'thank you' at which she nodded in reply. "Now then," McGonagall started "I would like to speak to Miss Potter in private,". Me and McGonagall walked to the room were kids meet there potential new parents.

"Now, this may seem like it is all fake but trust me its more real then you think," I nodded in response not knowing what to expect. "You're a witch Miss Potter," she said with confidence. "Wait, but aren't witches from fairy tales," I say giving her a confused look. "Then why would I be here if it weren't real," McGonagall said slightly smiling. She stood up and took a stick out of a pocket. McGonagall muttered something under her breath which I couldn't understand, soon a silvery white cat appeared. I gazed in utter amazement. "Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry is the place were you will be learning to do that and much much more, you will be escorted to a Diagon ally in a week accompanied by me, where we will be entering your volt and getting all the school supplies you will need. With that out of the way here is your Hogwarts letter, a list of school supplies and a copy of History of Magic to learn more about the wizarding world, one last thing you cannot tell anybody about this even your closet friends, I trust you wont, if anybody asks say you are going to boarding school. Any questions?" McGonagall finishes.

"Just one, what happened to my parents?" I say. I have always been curious about my heritage. McGonagall looks at me with utter amazement "I never expected you to only ask one question, out of all the questions you can ask, you only ask one, I'm quite surprised, you are different then normal students, I expect great things from you," McGonagall says. "Thank ma'am, but I'm sure ill get most of my questions answered from this book you gave me, but I still want to know where I came from, my heritage to be exact," I say, I never like it when people don't answer my questions so I always repeat myself. "well, your mother and father both went to Hogwarts and were both very talented in different areas of magic. There names were Lily and James Potter they were killed by a very evil wizard, who we do not speak of. You also have a twin brother named Harry Potter, he like yourself will also be attending Hogwarts," McGonagall says answering my question. I nod knowing I will find out more during my time at Hogwarts.

McGonagall stands up and leaves the room to go talk with the headmistress. I run back to my room hiding my letter and book from Katie. "Are you getting adopted?" Katie asks wide eyed. I smile at her and say "no I'm not I am just accepted into a boarding school," "will you still live here?" she asks "for most of the year I will be at the school but i will come back over the summer," I reply "ok," Katie says miserably.

For the rest of the time I cant stop thinking about Hogwarts. I really wanted to meet my brother and see how a like we are. I re read the book McGonagall gave me over and over again filling myself with the words, day dreaming about the wizarding world.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is the day! Diagon Alley here I come. I woke up early so I can get myself ready, to make a good first impression. The staff allowed me to take a day of from chores but not without its consequences of course. I re read the History of Magic book, just to make sure i understand as much as possible. Last night I could barely sleep from all the excitement. So just to pass time I wrote down some questions for McGonagall.

Later in the afternoon I was called down, "it must be McGonagall" I think to myself. I rush downstairs, on my way I stop by Katie to say goodbye to her. I see McGonagall standing in the doorway with a bushy haired girl and what looked like her parents. "Hello miss McGonagall," I greet politely. "Good afternoon miss Potter, I would just like inform you that i am a teacher at Hogwarts so it is Professor McGonagall," says McGonagall. "Yes Professor, may i ask who is accompanying us?" I ask out of pure curiosity. "Miss Potter, this is Hermione Granger, she is one of your classmates and these are her parents," McGonagall replies "Hi my name is Alexandra, but you can call me Alex," I say to Hermione "Hello," she says with the widest smile, "is there something wrong," I ask tilting my head. "Oh no, there is nothing wrong its just that already knew who you are," Says Hermione. McGonagall looks at us and clears her throat "Miss Potter there are some things that I still need to inform you abut your brother," "but I sure Miss Granger can tell you all about it," she says shooting a smile at Hermione. "Oh I'd love too!" exclaims Hermione. "Very well, let us begin our journey to Diagon Alley," explained McGonagall.

"ok so what would you like to know about your family?" asks Hermione whilst we walk down the streets. "Well, anything really. I don't really know much abut them," I say. "Well where to begin, your mother and father both went to Hogwarts and were both sorted into Gryffindor, you have a twin brother named Harry Potter, who we will probably meet on the train to Hogwarts," answers Hermione. "Do you know how they died? My parents," I ask, I never knew the answer to this the orphanage never even bothered to tell me because quite honestly they didn't know. Hermione looks at me long faced "uhhh, you see there was this really evil dark wizard, people don't say his name but they do call him you- know- who or he- who- must- not- be- named. On October 31 1981 he invaded your home and killed both your parents, but this is where the story gets funny, no one knows how you survived the night but your brother Harry lived the killing curse and people thought it was impossible that you would also survive so many think you are dead," explains Hermione. "wow, that's just- wow," I say amazed. "But Hermione, can you answer me this?" I ask "yes of course," She replies "how do you think I survived?" I ask "well don't know, I always just thought you died," She mumbled. "Oh, that's ok," I reply. "Professor, what's my blood status? I read about them in the book you gave, it was the only question i really wanted to know," I say looking up at her "well, your mother was muggleborn and your father was pureblood which makes you-," McGonagall begins "halfblood," I interrupt.

McGonagall stops dead, "sorry Professor I-," I try to apologise "we're here," says McGonagall. We walk into a run down building and at the front words appear on the sign "leaky cauldron". We walk in and mumbling fills the room. Everyone looks at me, "why are they looking at me like that," I ask Hermione, "Don't you remember, everyone thinks you're dead!," Hermione whispers loudly. One of the women shout "Regarde-la !" (sorry to any French readers, I did use google translate because French is not one of my main languages I'm still learning it) "Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu !" I shout back (if you wanna know what there saying, google translate! -insert evil laugh-) "you can speak French?" Hermione asks, "of course I can, they forced us to learn it at the orphanage," I reply. We to the back of the building and I look at McGonagall confused she just nodded at me. She then tapped the bricks, with a stick, never mind it must be her wand. I watch as the bricks move around forming a archway. I stare stunned looking at the busy street of Diagon Alley. "Welcome to Diagon Alley!" exclaims McGonagall. Me and Hermione look at each other, shocked as McGongall starts walking as we follow. "Alright first thing's first, I need to take you all to Gringots bank," explains McGonagall, we nod and follow her.

(Time skip until they go to there last destination olivanders)  
Time to get my first wand! I hope it's similar to my mom and dads. We start heading towards the shop, and there is this huge man standing outside of it holding what looks like a owl. Right when we get to the door a small boy comes out and I just nod at him. I wonder who he is?  
I step in first with McGonagall, while Hermione and her parents wait outside. "Ahh, miss Potter nice to see you here," says a old man. "Miss Potter, this is Mr Olivander," says McGonagall "welcome, are you ready to find your first wand?" he asks, I nod in reply. After many wands and still no luck Olivander pulls out another "curious very curious, Harthorn wood 14 1/2 inches very bendy and flexible," says Olivander "excuse me sir, but why is it curious," I can't always keep questions to myself. "Your brother asked the same question," chuckled Olivander " it's curious because it has a twin, just the same as your brothers one, now this twin hasn't found it's wizard yet," replies Olivander "wait wait, I few things, one is it possible for wands to have twins? and two that boy that just came out of the shop was my brother?" I ask "let me answer those things yes wands can have twins but they don't always look alike, and yes that was your brother," replies Olivander, I nod to reply with no words coming out my mouth. After Hermione gets her wand we drop Hermione and her parents at her house and head to the orphanage. I say my greetings to McGonagall and enter the door.

"Finally you brat! C'mon you knew that taking a day of from your chores would lead to punishment," shouts one of the staff members.


	3. Chapter 3

September 1st, it is September 1st AND IM SOOOO EXCITED. Not only am I going to Hogwarts I'm also going to meet my brother! I just woke up and Katie is still sleeping, I jump on her bed "Katieeeeeee, you have to wake up, we need to have fun our last day together!" I exclaim "you say it as if we will never see each other again," she says in her grumpy sleepy voice, I look at her confused "we will see each other again silly! I'll be here during the summer holidays and maybe Christmas and Easter!" I exclaim again. "Alright," she chuckles "how are your hands?" she asks "there fine still sore though," I reply. You see my punishment was a belt to the hands, which wasn't as bad as I thought. "Come on let's go have some fun!" I shout "ughhh fine," she complains.

We walk down to the breakfast hall and sit down at our usual spots. "You have to tell me more about this school Alex," says Katie "ok fine, I know it's a huge castle and there are houses you get sorted into," I reply "wow," says Katie.

After breakfast I go back to my room to make sure that my trunk is packed. It is 9:30 now so I should start going to kings cross. I run down the stairs with my trunk dragging behind me. I see Katie already waiting for me at the door. We soon have a bone crushing hug. "I'll see you Christmas right?" asks Katie "of course, I may want to spend my Christmas there but I can't leave you here for to long," I say "don't worry I can take care of myself," she says putting her hand on her hips. We hug one more time and I leave the building and start walking to kings cross.

(Time skip)

I walk into the station and I take out my ticket and a note McGonagall gave me. I read "try running through platforms 9 and 10 to get to platform 9 3/4" I nod and get my determined face. I soon see platforms 9 and 10, I run full speed into the wall, to my surprise I didn't crash into it. The platform soon fills with steam from the train, when it clears up I see the scarlet train in front of me. Jumping of the platform, I get on the train and start walking down the hall, I bump into someone which looked the same age as me. "Hello," I say "oh hello," says the boy "I'm Alexandra Potter or Alex," I say his face lights up "oh umm I'm Draco Malfoy," he replies, Draco looks around for a bit, he opens and closes his mouth the hole entire time "would you like to sit with me and my friends?" he asks "I don't mind everywhere else seems to be full, I also don't know anyone except for my brother but I've never met him," I say glumly "you talk a lot. Do you want to meet him now, I did see him board the train," he says, " your definitely not the friendliest person I've ever met," I say. "Was I not supposed to say that," he raises an eyebrow.After that he doesn't say anything .We soon walk down the passageway and stop at a compartment with a small boy in it I open the door and Draco waits outside. "Hello," I say, he looks up at me and says "hi," he answers, "I'm Alexandra, but people call me Alex," I say with a shaky breath "Oh nice to meet you Alex I'm Harry, Harry Potter," he says "umm, I'm not sure if you knew about this, but you'll learn about it sooner or later, so I might as well tell you myself," I start "ok?" he looks at me confused, "so my full name is Alexandra Lily Potter, people thought I died with our parents but I grew up in a orphanage," I say quickly "I don't understand I was never told anything about you, how do I know your not lying?" he snaps. "you won't know, just believe it. But someone will probably tell you later," I reply back. I walk quickly back to my compartment, Draco not far behind. 

Draco never asked me questions about what happened. The train ride to Hogwarts was quite, but I don't mind it.


	4. Chapter 4

I walk of the train next to Draco. We're greeted by the same man I saw in Diagon Alley. "Firs'-years! Firs-years over hear!" said the man, he told us to follo him and we did so.

He takes us through a path between some trees, soon we're greeted by a bunch of boats. I share a boat with Draco, Lebone and Vincent. (If you are wondering who the two new characters are, they are some good friends of mine that wanted to be in the story and it gives me an opportunity to add more poc characters to my story unlike she who must not be named) My eyes widen as Hogwarts come into view. "Wow, it looks better then any picture I've ever seen," I comment, "yes well what did you expect," A posh voice says behind me, I know its Vincent, selfish slob. The boat ride carried on in complete silence, which gives me a chance to be with my thoughts, once again. My parents where Gryffindor, my brother is also probably, but then what am I? Will I be Gryffindor to or am I to cowardly.

The boat comes to a hard stop and I fall forward but only my hands hit the water. "Elegant," Lebone scoffs. I roll my eyes at him. We all climb out of the boat and start walking to Hogwarts. The first years walk along the hall of Hogwarts, we stop at the bottom of some stairs. I'm greeted by a familiar face. It's McGonagall. "Welcome to Hogwarts," says Professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend your free time in your house conmen room." "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." The boys around me smirk. "Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves as much as you can while you are waiting." "I shall return when we are ready for you," says Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

We walk through giant oak doors leading us into the Great Hall. I am soon greeted by the four house tables. We stand at the end of the Hall between two house tables on each side. McGonagall calls out everyone's names and places a hat on there head then they're sorted, my brother was sorted into Gryffindor. I am the last person to be sorted. "Potter, Alexandra." Call McGonagall. I quickly start to hear whispers all around me as I walk up to the stool and sit on it, McGonagall then places the sorting hat onto my head. "Ah! Another Potter, I wasn't expecting you. Very well, your cunning and determined with a want to prove yourself, Slytherin won't be a bad option but I also see courage and bravery Gryffindor would do you good but you also have loyalty, you'd do amazing things in Hufflepuff then you have traits that have never been used, traits I see deep deep down in your mind. Your clever very clever, like your mother, your mind is one of the most creative I've seen in awhile. You value wisdom and learning," says the hat. I sit frozen in my chair. Why it's taking so long I'm not sure. It has been about 10 minutes and the sorting hat finally speaks. "I have made up my mind, you were difficult but it better be.... RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouts. I hear gasps and whispers all around me, even from the teachers table. Slowly I stand up and walk to the Ravenclaw table.

I can still feel everyone's eyes on me. I understand that I'm the odd one out but I still don't like people looking at me. The headmaster gives a speech and on all the tables good magically appears.

After the feast, each house prefect leads us to the dorms. The Ravenclaw common room looked amazing, there was a mini library, a bunch of tables and chairs and a couch with a fire. The ceiling was a beautiful royal blue with golden stars dancing along it. 

Later that evening I climbed into bed and got a good nights sleep for tomorrow's classes.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up super early the next morning. It was still to early to even get ready for the day, so I decided to sit in the conmen room and read through text books from the classes I had that day. Once I was finished my day truly started and the sun started come to life through the window. Carefully I stood up, not wanting to wake anyone else because it was still quite early, I went back to my dorms and put on my uniform.

I started walking to the Great Hall and I was greeted by Draco. To my surprise he was alone. "Morning," I call out. "Good morning Alex," he replies. I took my seat and enjoyed a bowl of cereal and pumpkin juice. As soon as I finished I checked my timetable again. I started walking out and met Draco, "so, what do you have first?" I ask. He looks at me then grins "transfiguration with, guess who," "Gryffindor," I reply in a mocking cheery voice. "What do you have Alex?" Draco asks. "I have charms with Hufflepuff," I say.

We walk first to transfiguration then I walked to charms.

Once I got into the the classroom there was a pile of books and on top of the books stood a short old man. Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw house.  
"Good morning students, I am professor Flitwick, I'm your charms Professor," he begins "today we will be working in the levitation charm, the incantation for this charm is 'wingardiam leviosa' he explains. The lecture carry's on for 30 minutes then the Professor says, "alright, now that we have completed enough theory we can attempt the spell,". Around me I hear people saying the incantation. Some feathers hover slightly over the desks others don't move. After a few try's my feather nearly reached the roof before I brought it back down. "Well done Miss Potter! Five points to Ravenclaw," Professor Flitwick says.

After classes I met with Draco in the library to get a head start on our homework. When I got there I say Draco reading at a table in the back with a window. I quietly joined him, sitting on the chair across from him. “Do I have a story for you,” he says not looking up from his book. “At breakfast, I want to get as much homework as I can done,” I say. 

After we finished most of our homework, Draco offered to walk me back to my common room, which I declined.

As soon as I got to my dorm I dropped all my stuff down and went straight to my bed.

This was going to be a very long year.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been about 2 months since I came to Hogwarts. My brother still hasn't talked much to me.

What a prat.

Hogwarts is a lot better then what I thought it would ever be! The classes are exciting and its easy to focus in them. Well except maybe history of magic but its still fun to learn. I spend most of my time hanging out with Draco.

The hallways aren't that busy this time of day. Most of the students are in their common rooms or the library where I'm going. Draco was sitting at our favourite table when I got their, reading one of the books we were assigned. 

I take the seat across from him and I start spreading out my homework and all the books i need The library doors opened again and Hermione came in. I waved my hand at here and gave i smile, which she returned and went to her table. "You should stop hanging out with that mudblood before you get sick," Draco comments. "You really have to stop using such foul language, i hate it," I say back "What? mudblood? C'mon Alex its not that bad of a word," "That's one of the most awful words I've ever heard, I cant be around people who use it," "Then why are you here?". I stare at him dead in the eye "who says I am," I quickly pack up my things and go to Hermione's table.

"May I join you?" "of course"

We sat in a comfortable science for about two hours before we both agreed to go back to our own common rooms. 

The common room was fairly busy with students from all years either relaxing, reading, talking among peers or studying. 

Making friends wasn't a high priority for me, but I have a few such as Vincent, Lebone and Hermione, so no one approached me in the common room so i took my leave and went to my dorm. I share it with a few other girls who I occasionally talk to or id help them with the homework. Why they ask me I'm not sure but I'm fine with them thinking I'm smart even though I'm not the best.

I read a muggle book that Kate gave me for my birthday. After a few hours I turn my head to face the enchanted clock I was given, its was 5pm which meant I had to go to the Hogwarts Halloween feast they have every year.

Sighing I gathered myself up and left my dorm and common room, heading for the great hall.

It was packed with students, ghosts and teachers. The four tables where in their usual spots, no surprise there. I walked over to the Ravenclaw table and took a seat next to another girl in my year, Padma Patil .

I shifted my gaze to the Gryffindor table to find my brother and the redhead without Hermione. 

I was ready to throw some hands if something happened to her. 

Dumbledore made his speech, and we all clapped when it was over. The feast soon appeared. One thing i never understood was the difference between a normal feast and the holiday ones. Was it more food? Was the food better quality? There would obviously be different food then the normal feasts. Like with Halloween now there was more sweets and with Christmas there could be some special kind of Christmas food? I'm not sure. 

"oi, aren't you going to eat?" asks Padma.

"yes, I was just thinking," I say. The food was like all the other feasts, amazing and it always stayed warm, which I think its a heating charm that was put onto the food.

Professor Quirrell soon came in with a hurry and started shouting "troll- in the dungeons- thought you ought to know" he dropped down on to the ground, it looked like he fainted. 

Then came the noise.

And I don't like noise.

It was a mess.

Everyone was screaming.

I froze.

Dumbledore told the prefects to lead everyone to their dorms. I happily followed.

Once back in the common room I was able to get my head back together. Where was Hermione? Did she know about the troll? Was she ok? How did the troll get out? Was it Peeves?

After what felt like years professor Flitwick came in to calm down the frantic first years and answer some questions. He dismissed all the Ravenclaws to bed but asked me too stay. "Miss Potter, your friend Miss Granger was attacked by the troll but not to worry she is doing just fine, maybe a little shaken up. Your brother and Mr. Weasley went after her, they both are perfectly fine, I just thought it would be wise to inform you," he said. Not wanting to talk to anyone after such a long night I thanked him and went straight to bed and ignoring all the invites to finish the feast.


End file.
